Mechanically bendable, rollable, conformal, or elastic circuits, commonly known as flexible electronics, are emerging as a promising alternative to conventional rigid circuits. Flexible electronics are lighter, thinner and less expensive to manufacture. Hence, they can enable wearable systems, such as electronic shirts, ties, and firefighter jackets, as well as arbitrarily shaped objects like electronic labels. Current successful examples of flexible electronics include displays, sensors, photovoltaic cells, batteries, simple micro-controllers, and radio frequency (RF) transmitters. Despite their huge potential in terms of new applications, flexible electronics suffer severely from lower degrees of integration, limited performance and larger parameter variations compared to the state-of-the-art silicon technology. Accordingly, improved systems and techniques for integrating flexible and rigid electronic components are desirable.